Eyes
by Stranger In Training
Summary: It's something about Logan's eyes. James has never understood how that little bookworm can make any emotion look so mesmerizing. Jagan. One-shot.


**Author's note: I'm not even sure if the ratings in anyway appropriate... Ah well, only the reader can say.  
>By the way, I seem to have a fetish for eyes. Like, I'll meet someone and automatically judge them by there eyes. So yeah, this is about James' view of Logan's eyes which are indeed beautiful ;)!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Still no owning for this writer.**

* * *

><p><strong>(E)llis beach, Au.<strong>

James continues to pick up handfuls of sand, watching effectively as it falls through his fingers and returns to blend back into the warm floor under him.

He stares affectionately at the scenery in front of him, the palm trees occasionally sweeping a cool breeze across his face. The sun shines bright, and of what he can see, it creates a perfect light on the water, the beams dancing on the waves flawlessly.

He doesn't question his friends' whereabouts; the sweet cold sugary goodness they have promised to return with doesn't bother James at this moment in time because he's fixed on what is in front of him. He's enjoying the hushed, gentle scenery.

He tears his eyes away as a shadow casts itself over him but isn't dazed as he looks back out at sea when his pale friend takes a seat next to him, no ice-creams in sight.

"It's one of the most beautiful things to date, am I right?" Logan's words are soft, no louder than a whisper. It's not needed anyway; the only thing at this moment in time that he would need to compete with is the gentle rustle of the palm leaves.

James looks away once more, preparing an answer as he looks into his big, brown orbs, innocence and admire dancing off of them just like the sun had of off of the water. Instead of their being a breeze this time, the air is taken from his very lungs, words trying to find a way out of his clogged throat.

Logan's eyes fall to show concern when he receives nothing more than a gaping James and at that moment James finds what he was meant to say.

"One of them."

**(Y)ourself**

James walks through, shutting the apartment door quietly behind. He stops dead on his way over to the kitchen counter, keeping his towel in his hand as he listens out for the noise he believes he's just heard.

"Ow! Stupid pencil."

He recognises his friends voice and is quite honestly surprised to find it not coming from the sofa only two feet away from him but instead, their shared room.

James drops his towel randomly, making his way over to the door on his tip toes in hope to hear more before entering the room and making usually unsaid words present for James' nosey self.

After only a few more hisses, James enters, the creaky door ruining his wicked scheme as Logan whips round, one eye coloured with the evil black pencil in his hand.

"I can explain." He breathes, realising the situation must look a lot worse than it actually is.

"No need, I just object to the Goth wallpaper and posters. A bit creepy and they'll clash with mine."

"It's not that." And then James realises the situation must be a lot worse than he had once thought because Logan is hiding his face in his hands.

"Remember when Wayne Wayne showed up and Kendall had to dress all hardcore? Yeah well, turns out Camille _really_ and I mean _really_ digs that. I just want to look good for her!" James can see just how much the emphasise on the word "really" is appropriate because the thought alone is leaving his usually innocent minded friend to drool and thaw at what is more than likely past memories.

"Your eyeliners way too thick." James finally speaks, stepping into the room and over to his friend to tug at what he has to admit is a very nice leather jacket, "Let me help you."

It doesn't take much to convince Logan, he caves in pretty quick. Both of them know there is a high possibility that this will pretty much fail if there was to be no help.

James doesn't take long to pick out some clothes, throwing them at his baffled friend as he examines the plain t-shirt and jeans for some kind of secret bad boy power.

And even as James watches Logan stand in front of the mirror, dressed no different from normal, James can't help but feel this is better than any, what may even be kinky, bad boy.

"You failed James! This is not what I was getting at!" James watches Logan inspect himself, getting up to stand behind his friend as he notices the disappointed look his choice of clothing gets.

"Well," He sighs, placing his hands on each of his friends hips. He entwines his fingers in the soft fabric of his t-shirt and steps forward to move into Logan's personally space, "No, it doesn't make you look badass or rebellious but, it does make you look amazing."

"Maybe some eyeli-"

"Don't ruin your eyes. Your eyes are the best part."

**(E)xclusive**

"Is it Gustavo?" Carlos blurts, hands continuing to prod at the mystery persons face.

"No! Gustavo's not even here!" Kendall and a few others exclaim, frustrated sighs causing a silent chuckle to fall from the immature James.

Carlos has never been good at 'Blinds man's bluff', therefore making it frustrating when he insists on playing but the others never have the guts to kick a friend out of a group game because well, that's rude and Carlos quite truthfully wouldn't pay attention.

"Is it James Bond?" He says with the same amount of confidence, pretty sure this guess is the one.

"I'm Jett!" The brunette finally reveals, irritation preparing him to lose the round. Without another word, he's up joining the others by on the on the poolside bench.

James loves watching the joy, frustration and competition that causes mixed emotions upon the group of kids who seem to be multiplying as the game goes on.

"We win that game." Kendall smirks, triumphantly updating the scores as the other team argue against it. "James, you're up!" He speaks over, ignoring what they believe to be the truth.

James retrieves the blind fold from the smiling Carlos, taking a seat before putting it on.

He waits as a few whispers fall about around him, the shuffling of someone getting closer as they are picked upon.

This person geta comfortable before James is called to begin.

He reaches out, careful fingers brushing against what seems to be facial hair and then he's stuck, trying to list all the people that may have facial hair in the Palm Woods.

When coming up with a blank list, he continues, touching the persons face, neck and even chest to try and get some clue to who this person may be.

He travels back up when reaching the person's navel, understanding what he may have to encounter if he touches lower.

He reaches the top of their face, brushing a finger against their nose as he explores their features.

Suddenly, he brushes against an eyelash, moving back up to brush against the others. He knows then but carries on investigating, brushing against the orbital bone.

He finally comes to term with the fact he has to answer, that the other's frustrated sighs are aimed directly at him and he knows it.

"Logan." He grins, voice warm as takes the blind fold from himself.

"Dude, how did you know? We put a beard on him for god's sake!"

James doesn't look away from the stunned Logan, smiling widely when the same eyes watch with interest and admiration.

Those eyes are known across the world; Logan would not get away with murder with those big brown, cute, exclusive eyes. That is unless he decides to pout and batter a few lashes.

"Lucky guess."

**(S)leep.**

James turns over half awake, meaning to get back to his peaceful slumber but is instead interrupted by soft sobbing.

"Logan? Are you awake?" His voice is soft, just in case his weeping friend may still be asleep.

When Logan doesn't respond, he decides to try and get back to sleep but now realises his friend is sitting.

James wonders if Logan thinks he can't see him through the darkness that is surrounding their room.

"Logan, what's wrong?" He realises his friend may just be sleep walking but decides either way it won't be embarrassing as his friend would never know.

"I-I had a bad dream..." His voice is rough, the whisper not altogether forced.

James doesn't ask any further questions, falling out of bed to go over to his trembling friend.

"What happened?" He asks groggily, wiping heavy eyelids with the back of his hand.

"My family died and it was all my fault. I was too busy here to save them."

James worries for a second that something said or even unsaid may have Logan packing his bags and leaving for home by dawn but instead of thinking so irrationally, he answers calmly, "It's just a dream Logan, you can call them tomorrow. If you want, you can even use the laptop to Skype them. How does that sound?"

"Better..." He admits, sniffing away a sob.

Sleep is honestly making James a little grouchy, so he moves to turn on the light and hopefully talk some sense into his friend as soon as possible.

But as it's clicked into it's on position and in return lights up the room, James gets a much more clearer sight. Logan's cheeks are stained with tears, lips trembling in the most adorable way.

Although, this feeling of love that James' fluttering heart desires disappears, pure distress taking over his mood when he spots such perfect eyes so hurt.

"Logie, come here." Not even worrying about the consequences, James pulls his friend into his arms, holding him tightly as he tries to defend him from the pain he so badly feeling.

"C-Can you sleep here tonight? I want to know I can at least try and keep one person safe."

James hums, it coming out as more of a giggle as he imagines a monster the size of the apartment face to face with the small, fragile Logan.

"I'll keep you safe from the nightmares and you can keep me safe from the monsters. Together we're invincible." All that matters is that he manages to make his friend laugh and bring even the littlest of joy into those beautiful eyes. James frowns when realising the eyes he loves oh so much are still slightly saddened though.

As he finds no reassuring words are going to help his scared and untrusting friend, he leans forward, brushing a lip against Logan's closed eyelids as he puts forward his demand.

"Baby, please don't look so sad. It pains me to see those eyes so hurt." James stays unconcerned about the personal space Logan has still not asked for. He instead moves impossibly closer to hush the unwanted response with a brush of his own lips against Logan's.

"Your smiles so perfect. Why not show it off?"

He doesn't have to see it to know that his friend is flushing now, he's encouraging the smile playing on his lips with a press of his own.

James merely falls into the kiss that deepens very quickly, happy to taste and explore what makes Logan what he is. And he's not disappointed when he pulls away to find his friend beaming with joy, a majority of it playing in his eyes.

They climb into bed, an arm finding itself snaking around Logan to bring him closer into himself. And even as Logan turns off the light, James can't help but to tend to those eyes for him, to kiss them gently and way too lovingly for it to be any less than love.

He honestly doesn't mind the fun that may be taken out of him when he awakes the next morning. As long as those perfect eyes do not look red and overused, he's prepared to put up with any kind of torture.

* * *

><p><strong>If the ratings too high, feel free to brand my story with a comment about it. <strong>  
><strong>Thank you for reading. <strong>  
><strong>I hope you enjoyed and I really do hope to hear from you. <strong>

**-C**


End file.
